Piper et Jason ou comment l'agence aphrodite s'est fondé
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: [Voici comment selon moi, Piper et Jason se sont mis en couple dans la mesure où, il s'agit d'un prélude à Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip et dans la mesure où il n'y a pas besoin de connaître la fiction de base.] Ce soir, c'est la fête de l'équinoxe et Lacy se met en tête que Piper ira avec Jason et ceux envers et contre poêle...


**Salut !**

**Il s'agit de la manière selon moi dont Piper et Jason ont finit ensemble, mais aussi d'une prélude de Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip. Mais bon ce n'est pas le plus important parce que vous pouvez lire sans connaître la fanfiction principal, quoi que je vous la conseil fortement quand même.**

**Marie (Djette de l'Olympe)**

* * *

Piper venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil sans rêve ce qui la changeait de ces habituelles cauchemars qui avaient un rapport avec une certaines prophétie qui prédisait la fin du monde. La brune s'étira comme un chat alors que la moitié du bungalow d'Aphrodite s'activait comme tout les matins. Et comme tout les matins, une nuée rose bonbon volait prêt des tables de maquillages car l'un de ces frères ou l'une de ces sœurs avaient du faire tomber un fard un paupière, des odeurs de parfum flottait dans l'air accompagner par des discutions : des ragots, les derniers couples de la colonie, le choix de ces vêtements et le feu d'artifice de se soir pour l'équinoxe de printemps. Une matinée au combien normal dans le bungalow des enfants de la déesse de l'amour. La routine commençant à plaire à Piper.

Elle entendu Allison, une de ces soeurs aînée de quelque semaine seulement, qui parlait du sujet principal des ragots des trois dernière matinée, les enfants d'Aphrodite ce cherchait un cavalier pour les accompagner et presque tous en avait trouver même Mitchell qui se trouvait être très maladroit avec les filles, un comble quand on connait sa mère. Piper soupira en se levant et en piochant plus ou moins au hasard ces vêtements, elle sursauta de quelque mètre quand quand Lacy apparue à côté d'elle depuis que les boutons d'acné et l'appareil dentaire avaient disparue du visage de la jeune sœur de Piper elle était resplendissante tellement que Piper en était légèrement jalouse.

Piper commençait à vraiment assumer son rôle de fille d'Aphrodite et avait compris que son enjôlement était plus puissant si elle était plus jolie où du vmoins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, après tout l'enjôlement était plus puissant uniquement lorsque son ennemi y croyait aussi. Elle s'activa à écouter sa petite soeur, regardant tout de même la douche qui lui hurlait de venir la rejoindre tant ces muscles en avait besoin à cause de l'entraînement de Clarisse, qu'elle désignait spécial Gaïa. Lacy expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas trouver de cavalier, elle non plus. Piper n'avait pas tellement le courage de le demander à Jason, elle promit à Lacy que le problème serait vite régler et fonça vers l'endroit qui lui ordonnait sa présence.

Elle passa donc rapidement dans la salle de bain en en ressortit une bonne vingtaine de minute après depuis que ces cheveux était coupé correctement, elle se les attachait en queue de cheval haute, elle s'habillait simplement ne cherchant plus à être la plus invisible possible, elle portait un jeans gris avec un haut blanc et des tennis de la même couleur. Ces yeux kaléidoscope brillaient sous un trait très léger de crayon.

« Comme je te disais, je n'ai trouvé personne, continua Lacy en apparaissant à côté d'elle la faisant à nouveau sursauter, mais toi, tu pourrais y aller avec Jason. »

Toutes les discutions s'effacèrent dans le bungalow des Aphrodite. Jason était le sujet tabou, ils en parlaient entre eux, lançait des paries mais personnes ne prononçaient le nom du fils du Zeus en présence de Piper, ayant peur des ces foudres, car elle était d'une rare violence pour une fille d'aphrodite bien qu'elle ne frôlait pas le niveau de Clarisse qui aurait pu être la soeur caché d'une furie selon Drew.

« Jason ? S'interrogea Piper en rougissant furieusement en espérant que cela ne se verrait pas. Je ne serais pas comment m'y prendre et puis si ça se trouve il a déjà une petite amie dans son ancienne colonie.

-Tu sais que non. Intervenue Kate, une fille qui aidait souvent les plus jeunes à se coiffer. Tu devrais le faire. »

Ainsi la matinée de Piper changea du tout au tout, elle qui devait aller s'entraîner à l'arène, croulait sous les façons d'invités le jeune homme, elle entendait ces soeurs et ces frères lançer leurs idées de part et d'autre du bungalow et certaines de leurs idées étaient vraiment très effrayante au point que Piper se demanda si ces frères et ces soeurs n'étaient pas plus dangereux que Gaïa et sa progéniture démoniaque. Certaines et certains parlaient de l'avenir de Piper, de mariage, d'enfants et de mariages des enfants, ce qui effrayait la jeune femme qui n'était même pas certaines de survivre jusque la nouvelle année, voir même à la fin de l'été. Avait-elle pensé à leur avenir ? Bien sûr qu'elle y pensait puisqu'elle l'aimait mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour l'invité alors parler d'avenir était vraiment abstrait.

Piper, était perdu dans ces pensées quand elle entendue toqué et Jeremy, un de ces frères hurler par dessus la cohue général qu'Annabeth était à la porte et qu'elle voulait lui parler, la Cherokee en fut soulager, enfin une excuse pour ne plus entendre des idées de kidnapping et certaines venimeuses qui conseillait un relooking complet à leur conseillèrent en chef, Piper se promit qu'elle trouverait un moyen de se venger discrètement, surtout qu'elle avait fait des efforts immenses. La brune vit que la fille d'Athéna était vraiment surprise et légèrement destabilisé par l'inhabituelle désorganisation dont faisait part les aphrodites, au point que Piper dut l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne marché et pour qu'elles puissent toutes deux s'éloigner du manoir de barbie.

« Hum...Chiron, nous attends à la grande maison, qu'est-ce qui se passe là dedans ? Demanda la fille de la sagesse. »

Piper regarda par dessus son épaule vers son bungalow, heureusement personne n'avait entendu la question d'Annabeth et en fut soulagé que personne n'hurle le nom tabou. Les jeunes femmes prirent alors la direction du champs de fraise, la blonde comprenant que la brune ne voudrait pas qu'une oreille indiscrète entende les mots qu'allait prononcé Piper ainsi quand elles s'arrêtèrent, Annabeth vérifia si aucune nymphes ou dryades n'écoutait ayant tendance à avoir une grande bouche.

« Elle parlait de Jason, où plutôt de moi et Jason. Vu que Lacy a dit que je pouvait aller avec lui à la fête de ce soir pour l'équinoxe. Et je ne sais pas elles ont disjoncté, elle devrait monter une espèce d'Agence tellement qu'elles ont de conseil à donner.

-Elles assommeraient leur proie avec des poêles en fonte. Ria Annabeth mais l'évoquation de la fête l'avait rendu morose et ces pensées semblaient à des lieues du champs de fraises, à un endroit où elle et Percy seraient heureux sans grande prophétie.

-Tu le reverra, même si tu dois traverser le Tartare pour ça.

-Parle pas de malheur, traverser le pays sera suffisant. »

Dans le bungalow Aphrodite les discutions continuaient de bon cœur sur le ''couple'' Jason/Piper. Lacy se dit qu'elle devait intervenir, elles devaient vraiment mettre un plan en marche pour Piper et Jason qui se tournaient autour depuis le mois de décembre et ils était au mois de mars, ils seraient temps qu'ils sortent ensemble alors Lacy monta sur une table à maquillage en laissant traîner des volutes de poudres de mille et une couleur. Elle siffla et tout le bungalow se tourna vers elle, les conversations s'évaporèrent dans l'air fleurie et rosée.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous ! Piper et Jason doivent être ensemble ! Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre donc je propose qu'on mette un plan à exécution ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de poêle en fonte et je pense que l'on pourrait s'en servir, un groupe sur Jason, un groupe sur Piper et on les poêle en fonte ! Ensuite on les enfermes dans la cabane des Hécate où ils seront coincées pendant des heures jusqu'au feu d'artifice et là bam ! Ils s'embrasse !

-OUAI ! Hurlèrent les Aphrodite et les deux groupes se formèrent d'eux même. »

Lacy se dirigea vers les cuisines discrètement. Elle prit toute les poêles qu'elle pouvait, et essayait d'en faire tombé aucune et de ardé son équilibre pour ne pas tomber, lorsqu'elle sortit elle croisa Nico Di Angelo, enfin elle s'imaginait que c'était lui, mais tant il paraissait sombre elle en était certain, elle l'avait aperçu une fois lors de la fête après la victoire contre Cronos, il était revenue pour prendre des nouvelles de Percy sur sa disparition. Lacy n'avait jamais parlé à Nico, bien qu'elle le trouvait plutôt à son goût avec ces cheveux noire en bataille et son air de bad boy qu'elle aimait bien.

« Pourquoi autant de poêle en fonte ? Demanda Nico sans pouvoir se retenir se demandant parfois ce qui pouvait traverser les membre de la colonie, au moins à la Nouvelle-Rome, il n'était pas aussi fêlé enfin façon de parler, Dakota passait tout de même sa vie dans les canettes de Kool-Aïd et ne s'en séparait que pour de rares occasions, d'après Reyna, mais personnellement, Nico ne l'avait jamais vu s'en éloigné. »

Lacy rougit, c'est vrai qu'une fille d'Aphrodite de quinze ans avec des poêles en fonte dans les mains ne passerait pas inaperçus, elle était tout de même contente que ce ne soit pas M.D, Chiron ou pire Clarisse, la fille d'Arès ayant une passion secrète pour la cuisine, toute la colonie étaient au courant, mais tout le monde se taisait, les foudres de la guerrière étant encore plus dangereuse que celle de Zeus.

_Pour frapper Jason et Piper pour qu'enfin il se mette en couple. _Pensa la fille de la déesse de l'amour.

« J'en ai besoin, pour...hum...l'Argo II. Inventa Lacy. Oui c'est ça pour l'Argo II.

-Alors tu devrais les apporter à Léo mademoiselle Poêle en fonte. Taquina gentiment le brun.

-Exact. »

Lacy partie vers son bungalow en se maudissant et en maudissant le jeune homme quand Nico lui dit que l'Argo se trouvait dans la direction opposé grogna avec une rare féminité et partie dans la direction opposé de son bungalow sous le regard amusé du fils d'Hadès.

Après un grand détour, elle arriva enfin dans son bungalow, elle avait eu la malchance de croisé Connor et Travis, qui s'était battue pour savoir combien ils allaient faire payer à la jeune blonde pour ne pas qu'ils aillent dire à Chiron pourquoi la cuisine n'avait plus aucune poêle, heureusement, ils étaient trop pris dans leur débat pour remarquer que la fille d'Aphrodite avait filé à l'anglaise comme une digne fille d'Hermès. Elle demanda que les groupe se mettent en rang et elle distribua les poêle, expliquant le plan alors que ces frères et soeurs hochaient la tête.

« Bon, Jason se trouve à l'arène à s'entraîner avec des mannequins, groupe 1 allez-y"

Le groupe 1 sortit au petit trot, il ne restait que le groupe 2 composée de trois personnes et Lacy. Les trois personne était tout simplement Drew Tanaka, Mitchell et Juliette Passionis. Juliette était la meilleure amie de Drew à la grande surprise de tout le monde car Juliette était très douce et gentil et avait aussi une sacrée tendance à rougir devant Léo Valdez. Elle faisait vraiment partie des plus belle fille du bungalow : Un carré dégrader blond, des yeux de biche, une peau de porcelaine sans défaut, des lèvres rosé, toujours à la pointe de la mode. Il n'était qu'un petit groupe, car Piper ne se méfirait pas et puis, s'ils étaient trop nombreux, elle prendrait les jambes à son cou pensant qu'elles allaient encore abordé le sujet tabou, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en somme.

« Bien allons chercher notre amie Piper qui au bord de la plage ! »

Lacy désigné pour poêle en fonter Piper s'avança doucement de la Cherokee qui fixait l'horizon pensive les vagues s'enroulant autour de ces pieds avant de repartir dans l'unité bleu que l'océan formait. Piper entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle fronça un sourcil, puis elle commença à tourner la tête, le coup qu'était en train de lui donné sa soeur blonde aurait très bien pu lui dévisser la tête avant que celle-ci n'est pu dire : « Par les dieux... ». Heureusement pour la prophétie et pour la colonie, le coup l'assomma seulement.

Lacy ferma la porte de la cabane des Hécate gentiment prêté par Lou Ellen après avoir traîné difficilement Piper, elle en avait bavé et avait cru qu'elle allait se réveillé tant l'effort avait été rude, pourtant Piper semblait légère et bien elle s'était totalement planté, même une baleine aurait été plus facile à transporter. Elle soupira alors que Jason roupillait dans le local avec Piper, elle tomba nez à nez alors avec Nico Di Angelo effrayer elle couina et sursauta

« Des poêles en fonte pour l'Argo II ?

-Pour les passagers de l'Argo II. Se corrigea Lacy.

-Je pensais que c'était fait pour cuisiner. Ria Nico.

-Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de les rapprocher avant se soir ! Bouda Lacy

-Ce soir ?

-Feu d'artifice de l'équinoxe de printemps. Expliqua la fille de la colombe. Toute les filles d'Aphrodite doivent y aller avec quelqu'un c'est la tradition du bungalow.

-Et toi ? Demanda Nico curieux.

-Je ne vais pas y aller, histoire de ne pas brisé la tradition, c'est Siléna qui l'avait instauré et Siléna était comme une vrai grande sœur pour moi comme Piper. Bon, Piper et Jason vont bientôt se réveillé, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau quand ils sortiront. »

Piper se réveilla dans une salle éclairé par la seule lueur d'une bougie. Elle avait franchement mal à la tête et puis elle se souvient de Lacy en mode furie s'élancer vers elle avec une poêle en fonte. Elle se promit de l'enjôler pour qu'elle se donne des coups de poêle en fonte. Elle entendit du bruit à côté d'elle un grognement sourd et recula d'un coup rentrant dans se qui semblait être une étagère car il faut le dire on voyait que dalle. Elle lâcha un bruit de douleur quand elle entendit la personne qui devait être à côté d'elle se cogner aussi lâchant un bruit sourd.

« Qui est là ? Demanda Piper d'une voix mal assuré.

-Piper ? Demanda la voix. C'est Jason. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Je ne sais pas je me souviens de Lacy avec une poêle en fonte et boom plus rien.

-Pareil, sauf que c'était une de tes sœurs et elles étaient en groupe. Expliqua Jason. »

Piper voulu se taper la tête contre un mur, car Jason et elle était vraiment proche dans cette espace confiner, elle ne voyait que son visage et ces beaux yeux bleu, elle soupira essayant de trouver une position plus confortable et elle maudit intérieurement sœurs qui ont mit au point un pseudo plan pour la mettre en couple avec Jason.

« Satané mot tabou !

-Mot tabou ? Demanda Jason »

Piper rougit, elle avait dit ça à voix haute. Elle devait maintenant se rattraper, parce que Jason voudrait savoir quel est le mot.

« Un truc dans notre bungalow, un truc d'enfant d'aphrodite.

-J'ai le droit de savoir. Se défendit Jason. Parce qu'à cause de ce mot je suis ici.

-Tu...tu ne comprendrais pas ! C'est la faute à Lacy, si je la croise elle va mourir. »

Jason ria devant les efforts à cacher ce mot tabou dans le bungalow des Aphrodite ou le terrain miner de la colonie, Léo y est entré un fois et il est ressortit maquiller avec une robe, des ballerines et des nœuds dans les cheveux complètement traumatisé depuis plus aucun demi-dieux non enfant d'Aphrodite s'en approche.

« Ne rit pas, c'est pas drôle on est coincé je ne sais où avec comme seul lumière un bougie qui va bientôt s'éteindre.

-Aurais-tu peur du noir Piper ? Demanda Jason. »

Piper frissonna, elle était tellement près de lui qu'il pouvait le sentir. Oui, Piper McLean avait peur du noir. Quand elle était petite, elle avait été faire du camping avec son père un week-end, il faisait noir dans leur tente et une espèce de gros chien les avait attaqué, elle commençait aujourd'hui à croire que c'était un monstre.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas. S'excusa Jason.

-C'est pas grave. Soupira Piper. »

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle même, et appuya sa tête sur quelque chose de confortable sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de l'épaule de Jason. Celui-ci sourit, il aimait vraiment Piper, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? Demanda Piper.

-Pour rien, par contre tu es sur mon épaule.

-Désolé. Dit la fille d'Aphrodite rougissante en se cognant contre un livre nommer manipuler la brume en trois leçons.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Jason inquiet. Tu sais, ça ne me dérangeais pas.

-T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant que je me cogne ? Râla Piper. »

Piper se réinstalla boudeuse pendant que le silence perdurais. Jason et Piper ou les deux personnes les plus empoter du monde quand il s'agit d'amour.

« Le mot tabou c'est toi, c'est ton nom. Avoua Piper après une bonne heure de silence.

-Moi ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait à aucune d'entre vous.

-Il y a trois mois environ, juste après que...bref, je suppose que tu t'en souviens, je suis rentré au bungalow et j'ai découvert un bon nombre de parie et disons que j'étais énervé alors j'ai arrêté les paries et j'ai décrété que ton nom était tabou dans ce bungalow.

-C'est quand, on a faillis s'embrasser ? Demanda Jason. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais énervé ? »

Piper entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Léo qui semblait un peu sonner et qui visiblement avait croisé les soeurs de Piper au vue de la magnifique marque de rouge à lèvre sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi tout le bungalow des Aphrodite voulait que je vous libère ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais le fait est qu'elle m'ont menacé avec des poêles en fonte et du rouge à lèvres.

-C'est rien Léo. Lui dit Piper. Et j'étais énervé contre toi Jason parce que tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Puis Piper partie, elle alla vers son bungalow prête à hurler comme jamais mais il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda la colline, tout le monde devait être la bas. Piper soupira et partie en direction du feu d'artifice. Elle vit Lacy loin avec Nico Di Angelo, ces deux là semblait bien s'entendre alors que Nico était décidément le mec le plus solitaire que Piper connaissait. Elle se dit qu'elle lui passerait un savon plus tard. Elle arriva en haut et s'adossa à un arbre, le premier feu explosa dans le ciel, il était blanc et or. Piper ne sentit pas que quelqu'un était arrivé derrière elle. Elle ne sentit pas les deux mains couvrir ces yeux.

« Léo c'est pas le moment de faire une mauvaise blague, je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur.

-C'est Jason »

Piper se raidit, elle regretta ces mots de tout à l'heure. Elle recouvra la vue et se tourna vers Jason.

« Écoute...Allait commencé Piper.

-Non, toi écoute moi, tu sais Piper, il y a trois mois, je voulais vraiment t'embrasser mais je ne savais pas dû tout comment tu allais le prendre alors, je n'ai rien fait, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublier de te poser une question avant est-ce que tu... »

Piper n'entendit pas la fin couvert par des feux d'artifice aux couleurs d'un paon. Héra pensa Piper et maudit la déesse de l'intérieur.

« Alors ? Demanda Jason.

-Je n'ai rien entendu avec le feu d'artifice désolé. »

Jason se dit que les dieux étaient contre lui enfin, il n'y avait que Héra/Junon contre car elle ne voulait pas qu'autre chose perturbe son champion. Alors au moment où une flopper d'artifice rose, rouge et blanc partirent dans le ciel, Jason embrassa Piper.

La jeune fille avait des papillons dans l'estomac, elle cru que ces jambes allaient lui faire faux bon. C'était chaste mais plus le temps passait plus ils s'approfondissait suivant le rythme des feu d'artifice. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils souriait tout les deux comme des dingues.

« Piper est-ce que tu voudrais être ma petite amie ?

-Oui. Répondit la fille d'Aphrodite. »

Ce soir là, Piper eut un grand sourire en entrant dans le bungalow.

« Lacy ! Il faut qu'on parle. Hurla Piper en mettant de l'enjôlement pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit.

-Oui ? Dit Lacy d'une voix sur aigue. »

Elles sortirent toute deux du bungalow et était sur le perron.

« Merci. Lui dit Piper.

-Je t'ai assommer avec une poêle en fonte et enfermer dans la cabane des Hécates.

-Et je sors avec Jason, ça valait le coup. Expliqua Piper. Je voulais te proposer un truc, une fois Gaïa envoyé aux oubliettes on fonde toute les deux une agence où l'on forme des couples.

-Genre Travis et Katie ? Dans se cas là il nous faut l'appeler : Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré.

-Ça claque : Piper McLean Co-présidente de l'Agence Aphrodite : Cas désespéré. Ria Piper. »

* * *

**Et voilà les petits enfants ! J'espère que ça vous as plu n'hésiter pas à laisser une reviews.  
**

**Marie (Djette de l'Olympe)**


End file.
